


Seventeen Earths

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Cisco's a superhero. He's pretty sure he can figure out how to be in a long distance relationship
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Seventeen Earths

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 4: Long Distance Relationship
> 
> I think it was Year 9 we had to write stories that were 50 words exactly. Otherwise this might be the shortest thing I've ever written

Cisco had never imagined himself in a long distance relationship. And definitely not one where the distance was seventeen parallel universes between them. But at least he could breach over to see Cynthia in seconds, and she could breach to see him. That definitely made things easier.

Still, it was nice when Cynthia dropped by in person. When they could get coffee together- and she really did like coffee- and he could properly see her. Long distance was all well and good but it would be nice if maybe she was a bit closer. But they could deal with it. They both had superpowers. Cisco had dealt with aliens, an evil time remnant of his best friend, a gorilla invasion, and his other best friend developing an evil personality because of her powers or something, and that was just in the past year. If he could figure all that out then he could figure out how to handle a long-distance relationship.

He was pretty sure he could anyway.


End file.
